Only Death Will Part Us Now
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Kurt's worst nightmare becomes a reality when he loses the most important thing in the world. KLAINE! WARNING This is really, really bad, but it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: I'm awful, this is awful. I'm so sorry! Prepare yourself, please.**

**Only Death will Part Us Now**

Kurt opened his eyes, the sun filtering through the drapes and onto his face, seconds before his alarm beeped. He shut it off quickly so as not to wake Blaine, who slept beside him, peaceful and beautiful as usual. He was up half an hour before those luminous brown eyes would open to face the day, and he was only awake this early to make him some breakfast.

He bustled around the kitchen, waiting until the last possible second to stir his fiancée from his slumber. He crawled up the bed, kissing him gently and thumbing his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, smiling softly at Kurt. He brushed the curls from his sleepy eyes, happy and unbelievably content.

"Good morning," he smiled. Kurt kissed him again.

"Good morning," he said softly. "I made pancakes." Blaine's smile grew.

"You're too good to me."

Yes, just another perfect day in paradise.

"I have that cast meeting today," Blaine reminded, buttoning his vest. Kurt nodded, closing his lunch bag and packing it away before handing the messenger bag to him.

"Have fun," he smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Dinner when I get home?" Blaine offered, smirking at him through his eyelashes. Kurt returned it.

"Absolutely. But don't be late this time," he warned. Blaine's smile turned meek.

"I won't," another kiss. "Nothing could keep me away." One more kiss for luck and good measure.

"'Bye, baby," Kurt sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too." He left with that dazzling, dimpled smile, still able to give Kurt butterflies with it after five years of being with him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, this is Blaine. Sorry I missed you, but I'll call you back soon. And if this is Kurt, I love you, baby."<em> _Beep_.

"Hey, Blaine, I was just wondering where you were. I guess you got tied up at the meeting. Call me when you get out, baby. I love you…"

"_Hey, this is Blaine. Sorry I missed you but I'll call you back soon…"_ _Beep._

"Alright, you're officially in trouble. Call me back…"

"_Hey, this is Blaine…" _

_Beep._

"Damn it, Blaine, why do you have a phone if you're not going to use it..?"

"_And if this is Kurt, I love you, baby." _

_Beep_.

"You're starting to scare me, baby…"

"_I love you, baby."_

_Beep_.

"Blaine, WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>"Quinn? Yeah, this is Kurt. Is the cast meeting over? It ended <em>how<em> long ago? Did you see Blaine leave or-? Oh god…"

* * *

><p>Kurt paced the apartment, hands trembling, tears in his eyes. <em>Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?<em> Something was horribly wrong with Blaine, he could feel it. But god damn it, he didn't know what to do.

He leapt when his phone rang, snatching it up, so desperate and terrified.

"BLAINE?"

"Um, Mr. Hummel?" He stopped, the fear slamming him again.

"Yes?" He squeaked, throat dry, hands trembling.

"I'm Dr. Hamilton at New York Presbyterian Hospital; your fiancée has been in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Someone else was speaking, they had to be. Kurt was far too numb to be forming coherent sentences, to fucking petrified to hear or comprehend anything.

"He's been shot-"

"WHAT? IS HE ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? _IS BLAINE ALRIGHT?_"

"Mr. Hummel, please. We've stabilized him and we're keeping him comfortable."

"What does that mean?" He wasn't sure when he started crying.

"Mr. Hummel, Blaine isn't going to make it through the night."

* * *

><p>He'd never driven so fast before. He didn't know how he managed to get to the hospital through his tears, and he had no clue as to when he asked the nurse where Blaine was.<p>

Now, time caught up with him. He was staring at Blaine's unconscious body, tears in his eyes. He stared at the monitor keeping track of his heartbeat. He half expected it to stop right then and there. He sobbed once at the thought. He might as well get used to the idea. Blaine would be gone by morning…gone forever.

He fell into the chair beside him, his chest heavy, heart bleeding, gushing with the liquefied agony in his eyes. He took his fiancée's hand, squeezing it, holding it to his cheek, kissing his fingers. The bandages wrapped around his torso were bloody, his face still and so, so pale. At least he wasn't in pain.

"Blaine," he whispered, voice harsh with tears, "please open your eyes. Let me say good-" He choked on the last word, breaking off into more sobs. He was going to lose him. No more gleaming smiles and gorgeous dimples. No more kisses first thing in the morning. No more dancing in the kitchen or arguing in the living room. No more anything. "Wake up, Blaine. Just for a minute."

He bowed his head, crying hard, wishing he had the strength to touch more than his hand. He gasped when the hand moved, now cupping his cheek. He looked up into sparkling eyes and a gentle smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt gulped, sniffling.

"I'm sorry I was late," he breathed, tears beginning to well in his own eyes. "I even left early but…" He shut his eyes, swallowing hard. "I gave him my money, Kurt, I gave him everything he asked for."

"It's okay," he nodded, still holding his hand. "It's okay. We'll just go to dinner when you get out of here," he assured. Blaine's eyes were almost pitying, filled with tears, but he managed a tiny smile.

"Kurt…Kurt, they told me," he breathed. Kurt choked on air, hiccupping. "It's okay."

"You can't leave me," he sniffed. "Please, Blaine, you can't go." He leaned forward, touching his cheek, brushing his curls away. The dark-haired boy leaned into his touch, the first tear making its way to his face. And still he smiled.

"I won't leave you, I won't ever leave you, you have to know that," he said firmly, voice wavering.

"Then fight it. Stay with me, _please_!" Kurt begged, beginning to sob harder.

"Shh…" Blaine reached out slowly, almost painfully, to touch his face. "Baby, I…I don't want to go," he admitted, hands trembling.

"Then don't," he shook his head rapidly, crying hard. "You can't go, Blaine, we're getting _married_." He got closer to him, enough to rest his forehead against his, holding his face in both hands.

"I know," Blaine said, pain finally getting through, his voice breaking and more tears on his cheeks. "I know, I want to marry you too, baby. I do, but…" They were crying, holding his cheeks.

"Fight to stay with me, please. Please, Blaine. Please, we have to get married. We're going to have a family and…and all of our dreams come true," he bawled, kissing his face and his temples, still running his fingers through his hair. Blaine's grip was so weak, his breath rattling. He was dying, and he had to watch. "I can't have my dreams come true if you aren't there!"

"Shh," Blaine gulped, holding his face, combing his fingers through his hair to the best of his ability. "You can find someone else. You can love someone else, baby."

"I don't want anyone else, I want _you!_" The lovers held each other through the chords and tubes attached to him, crying, hearts in unimaginable agony at the thought of never seeing each other again. "Who-who am I supposed to sing 'Perfect' with, huh? Who am I supposed to watch movies with? Or-or go to the mall and help me pick out clothes? Who am I supposed to kiss good morning, or goodnight? Who am I supposed to go to when I need to cry? How am I supposed to wake up without you beside me?" He kissed him, trembling, breaking.

"Kurt, Kurt, it's alright," he nodded, those near child-like eyes overflowing with anguish and love.

"You can't go," Kurt pleaded, shaking his head, still so beautiful. "You can't. Who's going to tie your bowties in Heaven?" Blaine managed to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his back, just holding onto him, crying into his neck, breathing in his sweet smell. Kurt did the same, clinging to his love for dear life. "I love you, Blaine. I love you more than anything in this whole world and I would give _anything_ for you to…to…"

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, sobbing. "I love you so much."

"Please don't go," he begged. "Please, God, Blaine, stay with me."

"I'm trying," he assured. "I'm trying but…I can _feel it_, Kurt. I can feel myself leaving."

"Please…"

"Here," Blaine gulped, taking the engagement ring from his hand and sliding it into Kurt's palm.

"No," Kurt moaned, refusing to accept one ounce of this. "No, you'll need it when-"

"Kurt."

"-we get married!" He said defiantly. "Please, Blaine, don't make me."

"Keep it," he breathed. "Remember me."

"I won't forget you. How could I ever forget you?" He sobbed, holding him closer. They kissed several times, Blaine's heart rate slowing, weaker by the minute.

"Kurt," he sounded far more broken than Kurt had heard up until this point. "Kurt, I-I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm here. I'm right here with you. It'll be alright, I promise," he said, kissing his forehead. He held him, feeling him slip away. "I won't leave you, Blaine. You'll be okay."

"Do-do you think He'll let me in?" He trembled, terrified. Kurt shut his eyes, trying to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Of course He will," he assured. "How could he not let someone like you in? You're so…You're wonderful, Blaine. You'll get to go to Heaven." Blaine cried harder, clinging to Kurt's back. Maybe if he held on tight enough he'd be able to stay. "Will-will you tell Mom I said hi?" He nodded vigorously, both sobbing so unbelievably hard. "I've got you, Blaine. I've got you. It's alright."

"I'll always be with you," he breathed, so weak, fading away. "One more kiss?"

Kurt put everything he had into that kiss. Every ounce of love he could muster in his lips, all of his anguish in his touch, touching him wherever he could to commit it to memory. Blaine was barely breathing when they broke apart, a smile on his pale and dying lips, eyes swollen and broken. "I love you!" He blurted. "I love you so muhuch!"

"I love you too. My angel, my darling, my love," he whispered, "my teenage dream, my Kurt." His eyes closed, breath fading on Kurt's name. He fell limp in his arms, heavy.

Dead.

"No," he gasped, looking at his lifeless face. "No, no, you can't. YOU CAN'T!" He fell across his chest, sobbing hard. "No, Blaine, come back! _COME BACK!_ _BLAINE!"_ He sobbed hard against his chest, shattered, lost, crushed. His heart had been ripped away from him just as brutally as Blaine had been. Blaine… He picked him up again, holding him to his chest, stroking his hair and tearing away the stupid clamp on his finger in efforts to stop the machine from screaming. "Blaine, please, please wake up. Wake up so we can go to dinner. It's okay that we're late, it's okay. But you have to wake up!"

He kissed his lifeless face, crying into his hair, rocking him as if he were in some deep slumber. "Blaine, please, nohoh. Wake up, I can't do this without you!"

Flashes of their lives together bombarded him.

"_My name's Blaine."_

"_You move me, Kurt."_

"_I am crazy about you."_

"_I love you." _

"_I can't stand being apart from the person I love."_

"_I hope so. I want you to be." _

"_Of course I'm moving in with you."_

"_Yes, Kurt, I'll marry you." _

"Blaine, please, please!" He begged, rocking back and forth. _He's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back._ "No, no, Blaine, just open your eyes. Open your eyes and come back to me. COME BACK!"

Something was tugging on him, trying to break his iron-clad grip on Blaine's cooling body.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"NO! Blaine, please, open your eyes. Show them you're still here."

"Kurt, it's okay, let him go."

He ignored him, eyes closed, shaking his head and kissing his temple. "Blaine, please sing to me. Sing to me again, please. You're not gone. You're not gone!" He trembled all over, in shock, holding his dead love as if to spread his own life into him.

"Kurt," gentle hands and a soft tone. "Kurt, let him go. We won't hurt him, you just have to let him go."

"No," he moaned, closing his eyes and clinging to him possessively. "No, he's cold. I hav-have to get him warm!"

"Shh, Kurt, I'll keep him warm, okay? I promise, I won't let him get cold." He finally looked at her, sniffling, so unbelievably crushed.

"Can I..?" He croaked. She nodded, her eyes pained.

Trembling violently, he carefully put Blaine against the pillows, stroking his forehead, tucking the blankets around his shoulders. He bent his head, kissing his forehead. "I'll never say goodbye to you," he breathed, tears falling on his lifeless face. One more chaste kiss on frozen lips before he allowed himself to be pulled away from him. He kept his eyes trained on him, his heart stuttering in its already off-beat when they pulled the sheet over his face.

The second he hit the hallway he fell to his knees, looking up at the sky and screaming. The sound was bloodcurdling, echoing down the halls, revealing the unbearable, unimaginable pain he was in.

"_BLAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!" _

"Kurt!"

Gone.

"Kurt!"

Dead.

"KURT, WAKE UP!"

He sat up abruptly, tears on his raw cheeks, sobs in his chest. "Kurt, hey, hey, look at me, baby." He looked up at Blaine. At Blaine. Blaine. _Blaine…_

"BLAINE!"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Death Will Part Us Now**

"BLAINE!" He wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could, sobbing so hard.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," Blaine soothed, hugging him back, holding him. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, baby. It was just a dream."

"No, no, no, no," he bawled, shaking his head, simply clinging to him, listening to his voice, feeling him breathe, so full of life again. "No, it was so real, Blaine, it was _so real_."

"Shh, I've got you. It's okay. It's okay now. Shh…" He swore, trying to make him feel better; he only cried harder. "Kurt, hey, hey, easy, look at me, baby. What did you dream about?" Kurt whimpered, face buried in his neck, clinging to him _so tight._

"You were gone," he breathed. "You died, you died in my arms, Blaine, I lost you. You _left me!" _He understood then, seeing Kurt's pain set deep in his eyes that continued to leak tears, his chest tight.

"Kurt, honey," he ducked to meet his eyes, offering him a smile, swallowing the lump in his throat, holding back his own tears. He hated, _hated_ seeing Kurt in so much pain. He never wanted to see him cry; he was far too beautiful for that. "Baby, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here, baby. It was just a dream, I promise."

He knew his words would only do so much. He'd woken to Kurt crying in his sleep, saying his name over and over before he started screaming. Then that one scream. That one bone-chilling scream that sent shivers down his spine, his stomach a block of ice. He'd been trying to get Kurt to wake for several minutes prior to that but then…then he had to.

"I felt the life leave you," he shuddered. "I watched the light leave your eyes. I kissed your dead lips. You were cold…So cold…"

"Look at me," he urged, touching him so gently. "I am right here. I'm not going _anywhere, _okay? I'm right here, just for you, Kurt. And how could I leave you? We're supposed to get married." Instead of calming him, as he intended, Kurt just cried harder, a broken mess. Blaine held him to his chest, rocking him gently, thumbing his cheeks and running his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine, please… Please, don't let me go," he begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he swore. "I'm staying right here with you, okay?"

"You-you can't go to the cast meeting today," he said, looking up at him with shining eyes. Blaine frowned, looking at his distraught love, wanting to do anything to make him smile, or at least get him to stop crying. "You can't, that's how you died. Please, _please_ stay here with me, ple-hease!"

"Hey, hey, hey, easy. I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll call them and tell them you're sick and I can't leave you," he held him to his chest, stroking his hair. "I'm here. I'm right here. Shh…"

Kurt managed to curl into a tiny ball, fitting in Blaine's lap, hands holding his arm, face in his chest, breathing in the soft-sweet scent that was _Blaine_.

Blaine kissed his forehead, still rocking slowly, caressing his arms and his cheeks. "Sing to me?" Kurt whispered, eyes swollen, voice broken, body shaking.

"Of course," he said softly, smiling very gently. "_I think you're pretty without any make up on. I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong. I knew you got me when you let your walls come down…_" He sang, breaking from their usual routine and singing Boyce Avenue. Kurt shut his eyes, crying silently, happy just to be near him when he thought he'd never get the chance again. "_Let's just talk all through the night, there's no need to love._" He nuzzled their noses together, smile spreading into a grin when Kurt managed to smile. "_We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever._" He placed a soft, gentle kiss on his shaking lips."_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_ He rubbed his back, nuzzling his nose again. "I'll never, _ever_, leave you, Kurt. You know that, don't you?" He nodded, sniffling.

"I know you won't leave me," he breathed. "I just…I just can't get the image of you lying in my arms out of my head." Tears again.

"Shh, hey, hey, no more of that. No more, baby," he urged, smiling, his big eyes imploring him, full of pain as he looked at him.

"You were so scared, Blaine," he said, eyes shut. "You were so scared God wouldn't let you go to Heaven. I told you he would. I promised he would. You handed me your engagement ring and-"

"Don't baby. Don't, everything's okay. Shh…" More kisses and soft rocking, more efforts to make him smile. "Please don't cry anymore. Can you smile for me?" He asked gently. Kurt took a deep breath, looking at him. Blaine kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together. "No? You need me to sing 'Memory' again? I'll do it, I swear I will," he teased. Kurt did smile, shaking his head at his dork of a fiancée.

He sat with him, holding him for awhile, still singing softly, wondering if he'd fall back to sleep or not.

"Why don't we move the wedding up?" He whispered, breaking a period of silence.

Kurt nodded, swallowing. "This weekend sounds good." He smiled up at him. Blaine grinned back.

"I was thinking March instead of May," he said. Kurt nodded, placing a careful kiss on his neck.

"The sooner the better," he nodded. "I want you to be mine forever. Officially." Blaine smiled, squeezing him tight.

"I love you," he breathed, snuggling closer to him, clinging so tight his fingers ached. "I love you so much. I don't tell you that enough. Or how much I need you, how much you mean to me. I don't say it-"

"Kurt Elizabeth, you look at me right now," Blaine said firmly. "Don't you ever, _ever_ think I don't know you love me. I know you do. I know how much you care. And if you need me half as much as I need you…" He shook his head. He held his face while they kissed. "That was just an awful dream, okay, baby? I'm not going anywhere and I won't leave you. I love you."

He laid down with him, covering him up again, wrapped up tight in his arms. "You need to get some rest," he said. Kurt swallowed hard, shaking just a little.

"Blaine, I…I'm scared to sleep," he admitted. "I can't go through that again, I just can't."

"Shh, I'm here. I've got you, and I'll be right here to wake you up if that's what you need. I swear, Kurt," he promised, kissing his cheek. "Shh, sleep. Just sleep…"

Kurt closed his eyes, surrounding himself in Blaine's smell, feeling his breath and his heartbeat, the skin of his arms in the embrace. He memorized this feeling, this smell, this moment. Dream or no dream he felt as if he'd almost lost him, and he needed to be as close to him as he could possibly get.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is a dream," Blaine whispered thoughtfully, stroking his hair. "You and me, here in New York, engaged and happy." Kurt looked up at him through his lashes, eyes shining and beautiful, Blaine noted.

"Oh?"

He nodded, chuckling ruefully. "When you were stuffed in as many lockers as I was you never think that things like this can happen to you." Kurt gently kissed his neck.

"I didn't think I'd get you either," he said, eyes drooping. Blaine continued smoothing his hair, happy the treatment was working.

"Why not?" He whispered, understanding Kurt would be nothing but honest in his drowsy state.

"When you're as awkward and ugly as I was you don't think this will ever happen to you," he said softly. Blaine winced, shaking his head again.

"Damn it, Kurt, I hate it when you do that," he whispered.

"Do what?" He replied without opening his eyes.

"Get down on yourself like that," he sighed, exasperated. "You're beautiful. You always have been and you always will be."

"And you deserve every bit of happiness that you get no matter how disappointed your father says he is in you," Kurt mumbled. Blaine blanched, staring at him for a moment. He sighed, settling into their embrace.

"I love you," he said, trying not to look at the tear-stains still soaking his pillow.

"I love you too," he said, opening his heavy eyes again. He touched his cheek, still making sure that Blaine was still here. "_Project Runway_ marathon later?" He offered. Blaine giggled, giving him another kiss.

"Absolutely."

"Then sex," Kurt mumbled, half asleep once more. "A lot of it." Blaine's cheeks pinked.

"What's the occasion?"

"Let's call it 'my-fiancée-died-in-a-dream-and-I-need-to-_appreciate_-him-more sex,'" he suggested. Blaine relaxed, holding him close.

"Sounds wonderful."

They drifted off to sleep again, Kurt calm but still slightly fearful the dream world would force him to see him die again.

* * *

><p>He wandered through the empty halls, lost and alone, looking for something but he wasn't sure what.<p>

"Hello?" His voice echoed throughout the unfamiliar place that was more of a maze than anything. "Is anyone there?" Still nothing.

He descended a set of stairs, frantic and scared. He paused when he saw someone standing at the bottom, looking away from him.

"Excuse me," he said, reaching out and tapping his shoulder, relieved. The boy turned. His heart stopped.

The most beautiful, handsome man he'd ever seen in his life looked up at him, big brown eyes wide, jaw dropping a little.

"Can I ask you something? I'm new here," he managed.

"My name's Blaine," the beauty had a name. He took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he guided him down the stairs to the floor, taking him into his arms. "And I've been looking for you forever." He didn't have the chance to speak as Blaine's lips gently connected with his.

In his sleep, Kurt Hummel sighed happily.

**END**


End file.
